<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Of Me by MorMor_187</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601682">Death Of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorMor_187/pseuds/MorMor_187'>MorMor_187</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/M, No Incest, No Smut, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Prompt Fic, Song fic, even though I wish it'd fit, fiveya - Freeform, the commision is like a mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorMor_187/pseuds/MorMor_187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when people are born, they are assigned a soulmate. They have an original song in their head that only they and their soulmate know. Vanya did not expect to meet her soulmate the way she did, because she's pretty convinced that he is here to kill her.</p>
<p>(based off of a prompt found on Tumblr by writing prompts.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The umbrella academy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fiveya fanfic and I'm really excited because I love them so much! the song that is used as the original song is the song "Death Of Me" by PVRIS. it really matched the vibe of this fanfic and it's also just a really good song. hope you guys will like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanya was waiting patiently for Allison, her best friend since forever, to come out of the fitting booth. </p><p>Something in her still couldn't believe that she was getting married. The time passed by so fast that she could recall clearly the drunken nights and the silly adventures she had with Allison as if they happened yesterday, when in fact they happened almost a decade ago. </p><p>Her train of thoughts was cut short when the curtain moved dramatically and Allison came out with the most beautiful white dress Vanya has ever seen.</p><p>"Well? What do you think?" Allison asked with an excited smile. Vanya couldn't help but let out a huge smile, mimicking Allison's excitement just as much. "I think this is the one, Alls... It's perfect." The two looked at each other's reflection through the mirror, smiling at each other in pure bliss. Well, pure for Allison's case at least, because Vanya could only hope the part of her that felt sad for some reason wasn't reflected in her eyes.</p><p>"You're right Van, this one is beautiful. I'll take it." She told the store clerk and she nodded back at her with a smile. </p><p>"Oh, I forgot to tell you! We got our song recorded yesterday." Allison started to say as she closed the curtain and started changing back to her much less festive t-shirt and jeans. </p><p>"Oh really? And how did that go?" Vanya asked even though she could feel the tightness in her throat. "Their song" means the song that they knew their entire life, only the two of them. This proved that they were soulmates, and Vanya couldn't help but feel a pinch in her heart at the thought that somewhere out there she has a soulmate, but the world is big and she's not getting any younger... she sometimes wonders if she'll die alone.</p><p>"Yeah, it went pretty well. You know me, I had to take vocal lessons for that movie I did so it wasn't that hard for me, but Luther... Let's just say we had to use a lot of auto-tune on his parts." She said with a giggle, and Vanya giggled as well at the thought of Luther singing a serious song.</p><p>When Allison was done changing, she paid for the dress and the girls were out. The store was considered one of the best wedding dresses shop in town and had a lot of visitors, even when it was located on the "bad side of town." </p><p>The sight in front of them fits exactly what a person would think "a bad side of town" would usually look like- small buildings with graffiti all over, electric wires stretched across the buildings and linking them together as if no technician has been present in this area for years. The dark night sky was not helping either.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want a ride? I don't think it's safe for you to walk home on your own." Allison suggested.</p><p>"No it's ok, don't worry about it. I'll walk fast and go straight home and I'll call you when I've arrived, ok?" Vanya assured her, and with a warm hug and a goodbye, their ways parted.</p><p>To say that she wasn't afraid was a complete lie. She was small and petite, with no weapon or anything to protect herself. If something bad will happen to her she'll most probably die, but thinking this kind of thought never helps, so Vanya shook her head, took a deep breath and started walking her way home.</p><p>The map on her phone shows that it will take at least half an hour for her to get home, but apparently, there's an alley that can get her to a short cut that will make her walk home much shorter. With Vanya not being a fan of anything that has to do with this place, she was glad to turn right when the alley appeared between two small businesses. </p><p>"Maybe I'm crazy, I know you're danger..." Vanya started to sing the song she knew since forever under her breath.<br/>
The same song that only one other person in the whole wide world knows- her soulmate. </p><p>The alley was dark, yet she could still see the trash cans near the brick walls of the alley and the ladder that lead the emergency staircase. A faint glow of yellow light at the far wall in front of her assured Vanya that the alley was indeed leading somewhere and wasn't just a dead-end. She kept walking when all of a sudden a loud bang could be heard from the far end of the alley, prompting her to cover her mouth and hide behind the nearest trash can. </p><p>She peaked over the edge.<br/>
There were two shadows of men, one that seemed struggling to defend himself while the other shadow was beating him senseless.  </p><p>"It's the fifth time you haven't paid us old man, my boss is starting to get a little upset." said one shadow cockily as he slowly surrounded the body of the other man, moaning in pain on the floor.<br/>
"P-please, please don't hurt me! I p-promise I'll have the money by the next mon- ow!" The old man couldn't finish his sentence before the other man kicked him in the stomach.  </p><p>The young man knelt in front of the hurt man as Vanya took out her phone. "Fuck..." She whispered as she tried to dial 911, even with her unsteady hands. </p><p>"That's what we've been hearing from you for the last five months you haven't paid, so you can see why I find it a little...unreliable." The smirk could be heard on his voice, making Vanya get chills down her spine. </p><p>"Fine, I'll tell you where the safe is just...please, don't hurt me." The old man said in defeat, just as Vanya's thumb lingered above the dial button. The man crossed his hands impatiently, waiting for an answer.<br/>
"Come closer." The old man said weakly and the man sighed in annoyance before kneeling in front of the man. </p><p>But before anyone could ever see it coming, the old man punched the other one, knocking him to the ground. Vanya stifled a gasp with her hand that wasn't holding the phone as she watched everything from her hiding spot.  </p><p> The young man shook his head and got back up quickly as the old man tried to ignore his aching and broken body as he crawled away. But he had no chance against the young man, that pulled a gun from his back pocket and spun the old man's body to face him. "Never thought I'll be punched by an old dude but I guess there's always a first."</p><p>"Oh god please, I'm sorry I didn't pay! I promise I will but please don't ki-" The old man started crying and begging for his life, but the young man didn't seem to mind as he shot the man three times, the sounds echoing in the narrow alley. </p><p>Vanya screamed into her hand as her entire body tensed and her back nearly hurt from the amount of force she used pushing it against the wall. Her phone fell from her hand while she tensed, and she put the other hand against her mouth also,  scared that she'll let out even a single sound. </p><p>After the echo of the gunshots stopped silence filled the alley, and it seemed as if everything stopped, even the young man didn't move. </p><p>"911, what's your emergency?"<br/>
Vanya tensed even more than she ever thought she could as her eyes drifted to her phone. Her thumb must have pressed on the dial button while she dropped it.<br/>
She swiftly moved to the phone and hung up the call, but it seemed as if the deed has been done. </p><p>The young man's steps were slow and seemed to be getting louder, so Vanya could only assume he was coming for her and that she was more than fucked. </p><p>The first thing Vanya could see was his shiny shoes, and when she looked up she couldn't see him all too well due to her tearing up.<br/>
It was not her time.<br/>
She did not want to die.<br/>
Not like this. </p><p>"I- I didn't see anything. P-please don't kill me..." She started crying. Begging didn't seem to work for that old man so it was probably useless, but what else could she do? </p><p>The young man looked at her, and his face made it seem as if he was in deep thoughts. All of a sudden he pulled her from the ground by the collar of her shirt. Vanya let out a yelp and shut her eyes tight.<br/>
By this point, she could only hope it would be a quick and painless death. </p><p>"If you tell anyone and I mean anyone about this, I'll come back for you, and I might not just use three shots to end the deal, got it?!" The man Shook her petite body and her eyes opened. His cold brown eyes stared right into hers, and Vanya never thought that she could move her head so quickly with the way she nodded in reply. </p><p>He stared at her for another moment before pushing her towards the same way she entered the alley from.<br/>
Vanya was so scared that she couldn't even move.<br/>
"Get the fuck out of here before I regret keeping you alive." The young man said in a deep and threatening voice, and Vanya didn't need to be said so twice before she started running the same way she didn't want to go because it will take her more time. </p><p>But Vanya didn't scold herself for her laziness even when she should have, she just couldn't think of anything as she ran all the way home without stopping. She was too scared that he would regret his decision and follow her home. </p><p>When she finally arrived at her house, she could only relax once she checked that every door and window was locked, but once that was done the understanding of what happened finally landed on her, and Vanya couldn't help but fall to the floor, lie on her side with her hands hugging her knees and cry her heart out. </p><p>*</p><p>For the first time ever since he started working for the handler, five made a mistake.<br/>
A huge mistake.<br/>
If that woman is smart enough she'll keep her mouth shut, but if she won't... Five would be so fucked. </p><p>Five was deeply troubled by what he did,  but he tried his best not to show it as he walked through the halls of the commission. With his hands in his pockets and the occasional greetings he gave to the workers he kind of gave a shit about, he managed to make it seem like nothing is wrong, like he's not guilty of anything.<br/>
That's just one of the things that you learn when you work for the handler. </p><p>Five stopped in front of the door to the handler's office, and before he got in he took a deep breath, hoping that it will help to calm his nerves.<br/>
The handler isn't just his boss, everybody knows that she treats his differently than other workers, that she thinks he's the best or some bullshit and has a special spot in her heart reserved just for him.<br/>
But Five doesn't need the handler's opinion to know he's the best. </p><p>And with that thought, Five finally knocked on the door.<br/>
"Come in." The handler said in her pleasant voice and Five got into her office. "Oh Five, good to see you. Come, sit with me for a bit, we barely get to have nice talks as we used to these days. How are you?" The handler asked as she pointed to a bowl filled with unique flavored candy.  Five Shook his head as if to say "no thank you" before replying.<br/>
"Oh you know, the usual. I live and I kill, nothing out of the ordinary. "he shrugged as he leaned back in his seat. </p><p>"Really? No...special someone in your life?" the handler asked and then immediately regretted it. "Oh Five, forgive me. I forgot that-"<br/>
"That my soulmate died? no, it's ok, no need to mourn on a person I didn't even know. Besides, this whole 'soulmate' thing is overrated." Five said, even though the bitterness still graced his voice, showing quite the opposite.  </p><p>When five first joined the commission, he just got out of the orphanage he spent his entire childhood in. He had nothing waiting for him, nothing to hold on to, he was lost, so when the handler came up to him after he beat the shit out of a group of assholes on the bad side of town on his own, he knew it was an opportunity he could not miss up on.<br/>
He had only one condition to him joining- that they will try to find his soulmate. </p><p>But after a while of working for the commission,  the handler finally told five the good news and the bad news.<br/>
They did find her, but she died in a tragic car accident a year before they found her. Five was ruined. He started drinking, life made much less sense to him and surprisingly turned him to a better killer for the commission. </p><p>It took the only thing Five has ever relied on in life to be taken away from him in order for him to become the best worker for the commission and a favorite of the handler. </p><p>The handler sighed with a frown before continuing. "So tell me, how did it go with sweet Mr. Hogan?" The handler asked, and Five hoped the sudden stiffness of his muscles wasn't visible. "Went pretty well, he said he will promise to pay," the handler couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, "but then attempted to escape so I had no choice but kill him."</p><p>The pleased handler smiled. "Good. Hopefully, that'll teach the other business owners in the neighborhood to not miss paydays." She let out a small laugh which Five could only smile at. He let out a sigh of relief as it seems that he dodged a bullet, but of course, nothing in life could go his way. </p><p>"And how was it? did anybody see you?" She asked, and Five knew he had no other choice but to lie to his boss, the woman who literally saved his life.<br/>
"It was pretty late in the evening in a very bad side of town, people there are pretty much indifferent to everything that involves violence and gun shooting." Five replied, and to his immediate relief, it seemed to be a good enough answer for her. </p><p>"I knew you could do it, Very good job! I have a meeting, but I'll catch you later?" The handler said with a smile and Five nodded and left the office.<br/>
As he walked away from her office Five knew what he had to do. He never let down the handler and he surely won't do it now.<br/>
This woman had to die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again, the song is "Death Of Me" by PVRIS. I wish it was my work of art, but it's not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanya sat in her dark room, hiding her entire body under the covers of her bed. A re-run of "Dr. Phil" was on TV, but Vanya wasn't watching it, she just needed it so the silence in her apartment won't turn her even more paranoid than she already is.  </p>
<p>She looked at her phone. The time was 4 pm, and the date showed that it's been 1 week since the incident. The same incident where she was the closest to dying she has ever been.<br/>
Only thinking about this made chills go down her spine. </p>
<p>All of a sudden her phone ringed and caught her off guard, making a yelp escape her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering, hating how she lets this fear consume her.<br/>
"Hello?" She asked, and for the first time in a while, she could hear her voice. It's was hoarse and her throat felt tight as she spoke, mainly because she has barely left her bed, and so she barely ate or drank anything. She even missed a few of the rehearsals with the orchestra. She's never thought she would miss a rehearsal, but she couldn't go outside.<br/>
That's where <i>he</i> is. </p>
<p>"Vanya? Are you listening?" The voice of Allison put a stop to her train of thoughts. "Yeah, yeah sorry Allison...what were you saying again?" Vanya could almost see Allison rolling her eyes. "I said, that Luther and I have made a huge mistake that messed up everything! We have so much to do this week and as if that's not stressful enough, I tried my dress again and it just ripped out of nowhere! Long story short, can you please go to the dress store for me?" Allison asked and Vanya held in her breath. </p>
<p>Vanya couldn't believe how determined the universe was to ruin her life. "Umm, I don't know Allison..." Vanya started to say, but she knew very well that she doesn't have a good enough of an excuse to get her out of this situation. It's basically just going to a store, there shouldn't be any problem with it, and Allison surely won't know what the problem is unless Vanya will tell her.<br/>
But if she tells anyone she can only hope that man will somehow forget about her, or else she's as good as dead. </p>
<p>"Oh Van please, it's just going to the store, nothing else! It will help me a bunch..." Allison kept begging, and Vanya sighed in defeat as the realization that she can't refuse dawned on her.<br/>
"Fine..." She replied, and Allison made excited noises on the other line. "Thank you so much, I'll come by and drop it in a few. Thanks again!" They said their goodbyes and Vanya hanged up. </p>
<p>Now she has to do it. She has to get out of her bed, out of her house, go outside... Vanya lifted her pillow, grabbing the knife she put there the same night of the incident when she went to sleep and held it tightly in her hand. She's not going to die. She won't let it happen. </p>
<p>Vanya got up so she could get ready, and while she showered she heard the front door opening. She stopped moving and struggled to find the knife laying on the counter until she finally found it, but by the time she found it, Allison already called by Vanya's name. Vanya groaned in annoyance with her paranoid self as she got out of the shower to greet Allison. </p>
<p>"Hey, Van-you look..." Allison greeted Vanya who nodded in understanding. "Like shit? Yeah...I'm not feeling so good." Allison frowned but immediately changed the subject. "Anyway, Luther and I are going cake tasting and we really have to go, but I thought I can give you a ride to the wedding dresses store at least." Vanya smiled in relief for the first time in a while. At least now she doesn't have to go there on her own. "Yeah, that would be nice. We can go in five minutes." Allison nodded in reply as Vanya went into her room to change. </p>
<p>Vanya couldn't believe how much she needed fresh air until it hit her with force from the open window in Allison's car. "I think we're alone now..." Allison sang along with the radio, making Vanya smile. She might be alone in this, but distancing herself from Allison didn't help her mental state either. </p>
<p>Once they got there, Vanya thanked for the ride and got out of the car with the dress. She stood with her back to the store, looking around the area. To say that she's freaked out would be an understatement, so in order to not prolong this nightmare, Vanya took a deep breath and walked into the store. </p>
<p>After she dropped the dress and let herself dream of a future with a soulmate as she looked at the beautiful dresses and white tuxedos (which were kind of more up her alley), she finally got out of the store.<br/>
The sky was getting a darker shade and the clouds got colored a beautiful pink as the sun was setting down. The sun threw her orange light on the streets, and Vanya was glad that it wasn't dark yet. She started walking the same way she ran non stop on just a week ago. </p>
<p>There seemed to be a lot of people around, and Vanya took comfort in that, as it won't be so wise of that man to attack her in front of all of these people. </p>
<p>But what Vanya didn't notice was a black car parking far from the wedding dress store, with no other than Five sitting in it. It's been one week that he waited around the area of the alley to see if she'll show up, and luckily for him she finally did. With a sinister smile on his face, five started driving behind her, his many years of training helping him keeping enough distance that he won't be detected. </p>
<p>Vanya sighed in relief as she finally reached her house unharmed, while she unknowingly led Five right to where he wanted her to lead him. She quickly got in and locked the door behind her. "The danger is over... for now," Vanya said as she leaned against her locked front door, feeling the tension leave her body. </p>
<p>Vanya hates this feeling of paranoia, of fearing to leave her bed, fearing to talk to others because she might be tempted to tell about this horrible incident.<br/>
But she didn't have to be this way.<br/>
If she won't tell about this to anyone, he won't have a reason to come for her. Vanya nodded on determination, confident that life with fear isn't worth living, so she might as well keep living her life. </p>
<p>She put a violin cover of "the phantom of the opera" (specifically her own cover) on the stereo as she gracefully walked to the kitchen to make herself a normal meal after a week of barely eating or drinking. She finally felt calm, felt at peace.<br/>
He won't come for her. He doesn't have a reason to. </p>
<p>She ate her meal with a glass of wine, then played her violin for what felt like only an hour but was actually triple than that. The combination of a full stomach, a glass of wine and only a few hours of sleep last week made her in need of good night sleep, so with that, she climbed the stairs to her second-floor bedroom. She didn't bother with her pj's and just opted for her shirt and her undies instead. After brushing her teeth she was finally able to sleep and hopefully earn some of her sanity back. </p>
<p>Vanya didn't know how much sleep she got until she heard the sound of steps from the first floor. Her eyes slowly opened as she tried to listen better. Perhaps the neighbor's cat somehow got in (for what would be the fifth time only this month), but that didn't seem to be the case, as the sound was much more like the sound shies make when walking on the floor than anything. Reaching for under her pillow, Vanya was grateful to find out her knife was still there.<br/>
It's not a combat knife, but it will hopefully do the same effect. She must have forgotten to put it back in the kitchen, even with her newfound change of attitude. </p>
<p>She slowly got out of bed, terrified to make even a single sound. She didn't know what else to do, so she walked silently and quickly to stand near her open bedroom door. The house was a bit old, and closing the door would surely make it squeak, so she had no other choice but to leave it open. She tried to use the knife as a mirror, sticking it out of the door frame to see if she could see anything, and surprisingly she did see no other than the man from the alley, dressed in all black with a gun in his hands. </p>
<p>Vanya quickly brought the knife back. Lucky for her, his head was facing the other way, and she could hopefully don't see her. She clutched her fist tighter around the knife, trying to listen to his footsteps. She might not be a fighter, but she sure will try her best to stay alive. </p>
<p>But all of a sudden Vanya heard him singing. At first, it wasn't so audible, but as his steps got louder and he got closer to her bedroom, she could hear him loud and clear.<br/>
"Maybe I'm crazy, I know you're danger," His voice was deep and pleasant, but that's not what made Vanya almost drop her knife in shock. </p>
<p>It was her song. </p>
<p>In this world, this could only mean one thing, but that can't possibly be... Yet the man continued. "Baby you could be the death of me. I'm falling-"<br/>
"Fading, and seeing angles, baby you could be the death of me." Vanya followed the urge inside her that wanted to complete him, wanted him to know. But now he knows where she's hiding. It might as well have all been a trap to give her a false sense of security and she fell right into it. </p>
<p>Vanya always wondered why was her song so morbid, but only now she understands that this is just a sick joke of the universe. God is probably cracking up on his throne in heaven.<br/>
Her own soulmate will literally be the death of her. </p>
<p>Vanya waited in her hiding spot near the front of the open bedroom door for the man to make the next move, but he wasn't moving at all. Putting the knife at chest level in front of her, she slowly stepped outside to stand right in front of him. His gun was lower than before, his face failing to hide his confusion as he kept standing there, even when she was an open target. If he came here to kill her, why won't he just do it? </p>
<p>"W-what are you doing in my house? I didn't tell anyon-" Vanya couldn't possibly ever finish her sentence with how quickly things happened. In one swift motion, the man dropped his gun and got closer to her. Vanya was so confused when he suddenly pulled her closer and... Hugged her. </p>
<p>He was hugging her. </p>
<p>She tried to talk, but nothing came out, her mind still trying to wrap around what just happened. "I c-can't believe it..." The man said as one of his hands was tangled in her dark brown hair while the other hugged her lower back, bringing her closer if it was even possible. The knife was still in Vanya's hand, the thought of using it crossed her mind, but all of a sudden she felt his body shaking, and he started to cry. </p>
<p>"This can't be possible, my soulmate is d-dead..." He tried to reason with himself as his grip on her got loose. He didn't know they were soulmates either. He broke his hug, wiping his tears in a hurry before quickly grabbing back his gun. So quickly that Vanya couldn't do anything as she was in his line of shot in seconds. </p>
<p>"How the fuck do you know this song? Fucking tell me damn it!" He shouted as he pointed the gun at her face, fresh tears rolling down his face.<br/>
"N-no one! This is my song! I swear..." Vanya replied, starting to shed tears of her own. The man's hands shook as he kept pointing the gun at her.<br/>
He was convinced she was dead? Who the hell told him that? </p>
<p>"W-what's your name?" Vanya asked. If her cruel fate was to die by the gun of the soulmate she has been waiting all her life for, she might as well get to know him.<br/>
"Five." The man's who's apparently named five replied, his voice trying to sound cold but she could still hear hints of emotion lingering.<br/>
"Five..." She repeated the name to herself. How stupid were his parents to call him by a number? </p>
<p>Five looked her up and down. If he was positive she's dead he's certainly beginning to doubt it now.<br/>
"What's your date of birth?" Vanya sighed stressfully before answering.<br/>
"October 1St, 1989. Could you p-please just stop pointing your gun at me? It's stressing me out." Vanya requested, yet Five seemed to be thinking about something else entirely. "I-it's my birth date too...how?" His brows were joined in total confusion and Vanya wanted to slap him for not facing reality. </p>
<p>"Face it Five, you are my soulmate! And I am yours! I'm not dead as you can see." Five huffed in frustration as he lowered the gun and started walking back and forth, trying to think this through.<br/>
If this woman is his soulmate, then that means that... The handler lied to him. But she wouldn't do that to him... Would she?<br/>
"Sing the first stanza." Five ordered as he pointed the hug in her direction firmly, and Vanya sighed before clearing her throat. She wasn't a good singer, but she guessed that he didn't give a shit about that. </p>
<p>"This love looks like a loaded gun, A noose around my neck or a sweet poison."<br/>
Only when singing did Vanya realized how absurd this situation is. The song she was singing from a young age was in a way describing the way she would die... </p>
<p>"If it gets in the wrong hands, then we're fucked. 'Cause heaven knows what you do to me, You could chain me up or set me free. And you could suffocate or let me breathe, yeah, Baby, you could be the death of me." Vanya sang, and Five almost lost his mind. This is the first stanza...<br/>
"Holy shit...wait a minute! you could have still learned that song from my actual soulmate!" Five kept unknowingly denying. </p>
<p>"Jesus Five! I can assure you that no one ever sang this song to me, it's been in the back of my mind my entire life, just like it's been in the back of yours! Why would I lie about something so serious?"<br/>
"Because you don't want me to kill you." Five replied as if it was obvious.<br/>
"So you did come here to kill me, haven't you?" Vanya asked him but more so herself, her cruel fate punching her in the gut yet again. "Well, it's not like I can trust you! In my field of work, I can't make mistakes, and not putting a bullet through your head the moment I found you was a mistake."</p>
<p>To say that his words didn't hurt was a complete lie. Vanya couldn't help but grow frustrated. "Yeah? Well, why didn't you? Huh?! Why didn't you just kill me then and there instead of making me into a paranoid mess?!" Vanya shouted as she marched towards him and with the hand that wasn't holding the knife hit his chest, making him stumble back before he managed to get back the control over his body. He wouldn't budge no matter how hard she hit him and Vanya's eyes stung as her eyes got teary again. </p>
<p>"I don't know why! I really don't! I just...couldn't hurt you." He finally answered as he grabbed her hand in his, stopping her from hitting him.<br/>
"How's hurting me now different from back in the alley?" Vanya asked weakly, his height only letting her look straight at his chest. "I couldn't afford to make any mistakes, and I knew to keep you alive was too risky. I knew what I had to do, but that was before..." Five went quiet, and Vanya lifted her head to look at him. </p>
<p>"Before I realized that I found my soulmate."<br/>
There. Five finally let himself believe it. All the signs are there, he finally got the only thing he ever wanted... It's time for him to accept it.<br/>
He looked at his soulmate, his beautiful soulmate. She was so small, so vulnerable. Vanya sighed happily as she dropped the knife to the floor and hugged him, just like he did with her. Five sighed in contentment as he finally felt complete. he put his gun back in his back pocket before hugging her back with the same intensity as he did the last time. He has his whole life ahead of him, and he can forever spend it with... With... </p>
<p>"I just realized, I've never asked for your name." He said, and Vanya let out a bitter laugh. "Well, you were too busy trying to kill me, haven't you?" She remarked and Five didn't know what to say. It's weird for him to think that if he hadn't sung their song they would have never known. He would have killed his own soulmate and with her the only piece of happiness that he ever really longed for. </p>
<p>Vanya lifted her head to look at him. "It's Vanya. Vanya Starilova."<br/>
Five repeated the name countless times in his head, not wanting to ever forget it. "That's a beautiful name." He said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb and looked into her eyes that shined even with the hallway being illuminated only by the faint moonlight. "I can't help but wonder...why is you name Five?" Vanya asked, and Five's body tensed up immediately as his grip on her body loosened. </p>
<p>Vanya immediately regretted asking this question. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry! Did I say something wrong?" She broke the hug so so she could look at his expression. Five sighed and closed his eyes. It pains him. To look at his early life, but Vanya is his soulmate, sooner or later she would have found out. "It's a long story, do you have the time?" Five asked with a small smile and Vanya immediately nodded. "Yeah totally. Coffee?" She asked, and Five was convinced more than ever that there's no way she's not his soulmate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this might seem like the end of it, but the ending includes a bit more about Five's life and his confrontation with the handler, so stay tuned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, the last part of this fic is complete! It got pretty long, but I still hope that y'all will like it! And good news to those who liked it so far, there will (hopefully) be a sequel fic to this one, so stay tuned in case it will actually happen (unfortunately I don't get motivated all that much, even though I have a lot of good ideas)<br/>Anyway, enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his search after Vanya, Five could barely take in his surroundings. Her house was furnished really nice and he did take notice of the violin case laying next to the music sheet stand, he should ask her about it later.<br/>
He sat at the table as Vanya made both of them coffee. When it was finally prepared she handed him a mug filled with black coffee. How did she know it was his favorite? </p><p>"Thank you." He said with a smile as Vanya sat in front of him. "So...Five," she said with a grin and he let out a laugh, even though it is weird for him, all of these smiles and laughs are not so normal for him. "What's up with the name?" Vanya asked, laughing also. Five sighed as he tried to find the words to describe the messed-up reason he has a number for a name. </p><p>"Well, it all began when my biological mother put me at an orphanage when I was a baby." Five started and Vanya frowned, completely caught off guard. She hoped it would actually be just a nickname that was given after he did something epic relating to the number five but that Is... very unexpected. </p><p>"Yeah... Apparently, she was some teenager who couldn't take care of me so she put me at the hands of Reginald Hargreeves, a man who until this day, I have no idea who let him near orphan children. This man hated kids, barely showed us any love or affection. He didn't even bother giving us names, he basically named me Five just because I was the fifth child to arrive at the orphanage."</p><p>Vanya was more than shocked. "Holy shit! I can only imagine what's it like to grow up with such a man." Five couldn't help but scoff. "Trust me, no matter what you're imagining, it's not even close. Let me put it this way- Reginald didn't see us as kids, he saw us as fighters." Vanya couldn't help but tilt her head to the side in confusion. </p><p>"Well, kids grow up with nice pictures of cute things, and things that are good for children, right? Well, I grew up with pictures that teach how to disarm a person, how to gouge someone's eyes out and many pictures like these around hanged on the walls. You sang 'head, shoulders knees and toes' when you were younger, right?" Vanya nodded, worried of what he would follow it up with. "Well, I grew up with forehead, shoulder blades, knee caps, and toes." Vanya put her hand over her mouth as to not accidentally spit on Five, uncontrollable laughter threatening to escape. </p><p>"It's OK you can laugh, that song had no sense to it anyways. Too many lyrics for such a short time of music made us sound so dumb when we sang it." He said with laughter also as Vanya finally let her laughter out throwing her head back. Five couldn't help but smile at the sound. He liked her laugh. </p><p>"S-sorry, keep going," Vanya said after she finally calmed down and Five's smile slowly faded. "Well, I was surrounded by violence...pretty much my whole life. At the orphanage, we were taught only one thing, that the strongest survive. If we wanted anything we had to earn it. That old man thought that a group of kids who only know violence would be a good way to fight crime at night, that delusional fuck..."</p><p>"Wait, I don't get it. What does he get from this?" Vanya asked totally confused. Five smiled bitterly, the absurdity of it all makes him want to either laugh or punch a wall. "It's easy money. He convinced us that if we take money away from robbers then it's ok because they did a bad thing too. It's like killing killers. You think you are clearing the world from killers without realizing that there will still be you left afterwards, and you just took their place." Five's jaw tensed as he got more agitated. Vanya sighed and leaned forward so she could take his hand in hers, her thumb moving back and forth in a soothing manner. </p><p>"I think he originally had a better plan for us. He wanted us to be like superheroes and fight crimes, but something went badly along the way and we just got stuck with the dirty work." Five's looked down at their joined hands and lifted the other to touch her hand as well. He can't really remember a time he touched someone and it wasn't because of violence or sex. He forgot how nice that felt. "And that has basically been most of my time at the orphanage, but then I turned 18 and that technically means that I'm no longer his problem so he just kicked ms right the fuck out of there."</p><p>Vanya gasped as her eyebrows connected with shock. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head over how much of a mother fucker that person is for scarring children like this. "And well, I would have been fine with him kicking me out if he would've given me some money or taught me anything useful other than how to break someone's neck, but he just threw me into the deep water, not even caring if I knew how to swim."</p><p>"How about a job? I mean, you don't need the education to work at some restaurant, or at some gas station?" Vanya asked and took a sip from the coffee she neglected. "Oh believe me that I've tried, but I was fucking stupid back then. Growing up with all of this violence, I've never had to hold myself back from lashing out. Reginald actually encouraged it, said that it brought out the best in me. I tried so hard to not let the boss or my Co-workers or the annoying costumers get to me but I just couldn't! They drove me up the wall, and every time I lashed out I was closer to getting fired, and I got fired a lot."</p><p>"Soon enough I wasted all of my money on food, had nowhere to stay... every day became a struggle. sometimes I felt sick to my stomach when I realized that the only reason I'm still alive is thanks to what I was taught. I thought about no one else but myself... even won a fight with five people over some leftover food. Back then I didn't know how much that fight will change my life." </p><p>"How? "Vanya tilted her head in confusion. "Well, when I won the fight, blood running from my cut lip and dripping on my shirt and breathing heavily, I heard someone clapping. When I turned around I found the handler, the woman who's my boss for over five years. She offered me the job, told me that my skills are amazing and that I have nothing to lose. And I agreed, but only on one condition." Five, who looked the entire time either at his coffee or their hands, turned to look at Vanya, a small smile on his lips. </p><p>"I asked that they would help me find my soulmate. I never wanted anything more than to find my soulmate, because I knew that my soulmate must be out there, that there's still hope for a better life and I held onto it. The handler agreed and I started working for her."</p><p>"Your job was to... Hurt people? Like you did in the alley...?" Vanya said, her voice being awfully quiet as if it pains her to bring it up. Five looked at her, a caress of his thumb over her hand told her that it's alright to talk about it. "Sometimes I only hit them, sometimes I have to kill them," Vanya tried her best not to flinch as memories from the alley rushes back to her. "I worked for the handler for quite some time when she finally told me the news that now I know are a lie." He said without further explanation, as Vanya realized immediately what he was talking about. </p><p>This bitch made him almost kill her. </p><p>"After I heard the news Life lost all meaning. I had nothing to live for but was too much of a coward and a drunk to end my life... I wasn't me anymore. I was just five, the best worker for the commission, nothing else. And... I'm so sorry that you had to see me like this in the alley, but please know that the Five that you saw didn't see a point in his own life, so in some fucked up way, I thought that they shouldn't see a point either and that I was holding them back from pain and suffering but," Five cupped Vanya's face with his hand and Vanya couldn't help but lean into his warm palm. </p><p>"Now I do. Now I can start living my life with the one thing that ever matters to me." Five confessed as he wiped a fresh tear that fell from Vanya's eye, the same excitement he felt mirrored in her. </p><p>"You can also quit your job, get a fresh and clean start in every aspect-"<br/>
"I-I'm not so sure about that..." Five said as he suddenly got up and started walking back and forth slowly, just like he did earlier. Vanya knew him for such little time, and yet she already got to learn about his some of his habits. "What? What are you talking about?" Vanya asked as she sat at the age of her seat. </p><p>"This is all I know... This is what I do best. I tried other things, nothing fucking worked..." Five's hands closed into fists and Vanya quickly went towards him. "Hey! Five look at me." Five stops with a sigh and turns around to look at Vanya.<br/>
In Five's eyes, she looked beautiful.<br/>
In Vanya's eyes, he looked broken. </p><p>"It's never too late to learn. I mean, even monet didn't start painting until he was 40-"<br/>
"Who?" Five asked with a puzzled face and Vanya mentally slapped herself for her stupidity. Of course, he won't know who Monet is! "A painter but that's not the point. The point is that now you have me, and I'm here for you. I'll help you learn Five." Vanya moved her hand to Five's cheek, and he in reply put his hand on hers, giving her a smile of gratitude. </p><p>They looked into each other's eyes, and Five couldn't help but look down at her beautiful lips.<br/>
He wanted to kiss her so badly.<br/>
To feel this intimacy with someone... With his soulmate. But Vanya beat him to the punch, putting her other hand on his other cheek as she got to the tip of her toes and connected their lips with a kiss. Five's eyes widened from the surprise, but he got over himself quickly and held the small of her back in his hands, bringing her closer. </p><p>Their lips tangled with each other as Vanya's hands went through Five's surprisingly soft hair. But all of a sudden she broke the kiss and brought one of her hands to stifle a yawn. Five let out a chuckle. "Gee, you must be tired." Vanya blushed and let out a chuckle as well. "Yeah, so it seems. Sorry about that."</p><p>"So I guess I'll go and let you get some rest, and maybe tomorrow we can go out for lunch?" Five suggested but Vanya was quick to stop him. "No no no, you are staying here tonight. I mean, you're already here."<br/>
Five's lips slowly turned upwards and into a smirk. "But you only have one bedroom." Vanya blushed even deeper and lifted her eyebrow with a smirk also. "So what? We can sleep together."</p><p>Five's smirk grew bigger. "Alright! Works fine to me!" He exclaimed as he moved to take off his shirt, making Vanya laugh and hit his chest playfully. "Not like that, you pig! I meant NEXT to each other!" She said to the best of her ability as she laughed so hard she couldn't even breathe. "Oh, I know what you meant," Five said with a huge smile and brought her closer to him by wrapping a hand around her waist, "but now I've learned how fun it is to tease you." </p><p>Vanya rolled her eyes before taking his hand in hers and taking him to the bedroom. Vanya took the left side of the bed as Five took the right. She got under the covers and watched as Five took off his shoes and his tight black shirt. Her eyes immediately went to his toned abdomen, trying to hide her wide eyes with the help of her pillow. Five looked hesitant as he took the gun from his back pocket and put it on the end table near the bed. He sighed before getting into bed also, facing Vanya with a small smile. </p><p>"It's going to be different for us, you'll see," Vanya said, mirroring Five's smile with one of her own. "I know. Go to sleep." Five said as he moved a strand of hair away from Vanya's face. Her smile got a little wider as she nodded and closed her eyes. </p><p>**</p><p>Five watched Vanya sleep for god knows how long, but something about the way her chest rose up and down with her steady breathing and her calm face relaxed him even more than booze did back when he took it every single day. Now the sky from her bedroom window got a bluer shade, and the birds started their early chirping. Five knew what he had to do, and he had to do it now before Vanya would be able to stop him. </p><p>He had to talk some things out with the handler, she won't get away with betraying his trust. </p><p>He slowly but subtlety got out of bed, and after dressing up, taking his gun and writing a note so Vanya won't worry, he got into his car and started driving towards the commission. </p><p>Even though Five spent more than five years of his life working for the commission, he didn't know much about them at all. The only person he got orders from was the handler, and the only Co-workers he knew were probably just like him, clueless of everything related to the commission besides the building they all work at. </p><p>And this building... How in the world could they hide a crime organization inside a business building for no one to suspect anything? How do they get people to work there? The same way as him, or did they have to make an appointment and come with their resume? Five only now started to question it, mentally scolding himself for not questioning it sooner. </p><p>After about an hour of driving, the hour was already 7:30 am, and the handler should be at her office any minute. He sat in his car for a bit more. He had some time to think about what he will say to the handler, but now that the moment finally came he started to get stressed. He held tightly on to the steering wheel, so tightly that his knuckles have started to turn white, and he took deep breaths in and out. </p><p>Just then the handler got out of her car on the far way of the parking lot, looking as cartoonish as she always looked. Who would've suspected that a woman looking like the handler have killed just more than half of Five's kill count and that the only reason she stopped is that she became so good that they made her in charge of this whole building, so she had other people killing for her?<br/>
No one would. </p><p>But this person isn't just able of killing, she's a pretty good liar too. Well, you do need it for the job, but Five was still angry at himself for thinking that he would be any different. With that thought, Five clenched his jaw and got out of his car. He repeated the things he wanted to say in his mind over and over as he made his way to the office. He walked through these halls so many times and only now he feels weird like he doesn't belong. </p><p>He knocked on the handler's door three times, and the door immediately opened, probably because she just got into her office and hasn't settled in yet. Her facial expression seemed surprised to see him, with wide eyes and her mouth slightly doing an O shape. "Five! What a surprise, didn't expect to see you so early. What is it? Want another case, to get your blood flowing, don't you?" She said eagerly as she sat down at her desk, Five following and doing the same. </p><p>"Something like that. I couldn't sleep all night, I kept thinking about my...my soulmate." Five did a pretty good job of faking a heartbroken expression, or so it seemed from the sympathetic expression on the handler's face. "I just thought of...how I never got to see her, y'know... Never got to know her name." The handler tensed a bit but still tried to hide it by smiling lightly and tilting her head, but Five knows all about her bullshit now, so her attempts to hide it only make it more obvious.<br/>
More real. </p><p>"Well, I think I still have the file somewhere...ah! There it is." She said as she looked through a drawer filled with files until she reached the one she looked for and gave it to him.<br/>
Five opened it, and much to his surprise he saw Vanya. Vanya's face and full name, and under it was a description of the car accident, including some very...weird pictures. </p><p>Five couldn't help but notice how you never see the face of the girl, just pictures from the back of her body on the road surrounded by glass shards and dripping blood, and a couple of photos of specific areas in her body that are injured, but you never see her face. </p><p>Those fuckers sure went a long way to keep him away from Vanya. Faking pictures? Since when does a crime organization have time to fake a death case and not for one of their victims but for a worker?! </p><p>Five couldn't help but let out a laugh. The smile on the handler's face turned into a frown as she surely did not expect of him to laugh at pictures of his presumably dead soulmate. "Five? A-ate you ok?"</p><p>Five looked up from the file at the handler, an unamused smile plastered on his face. "Are sure this is her?" He asked slowly as he lifted the accident pictures and the small picture of Vanya, putting them side by side. "Of course I am, Five. Look, it's the same hair, see?" The handler pointed. </p><p>"Well, why can't we see her face then? Huh?" He asked, flipping through the pictures one by one. "Her face was hit badly from the accident, it was practically unrecognizable, what are you trying to say here, Five? That this is fake, that I wasted precious fucking time on faking a car accident?" The handler said, starting to get annoyed with Five's accusations. Five bit the inside of his cheek as be got up from his seat. </p><p>"So what if I am?" A small knowing smile spread over his lips as the handler's eyes widen, her hand coming up to rest over her chest, trying her best to look offended. "Five, I know you must be hurting but I think the alcohol finally got to you if you accuse me of such bullshit nonsense! What reason do I have to do that? Huh?" </p><p>"I don't know, I was kind of hoping you would tell me." The handler rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat as well, then leaned towards Five on her hand palms  that were resting on the desk. "I know what the problem is. I've been too soft with you. Showed you a little bit of affection and you immediately take it as a sign to think it's alright to treat me this way," the handler scoffed, "do I need to remind you that I am still your mother fucking bos-"</p><p>"I fucking saw her!" Five snapped, he couldn't listen to her manipulation any longer. "I saw Vanya with my own eyes. Saw her, touched her, kissed her, and not a single scratch on her...how did you call it...'unrecognizable face'?!" Five shouted, gripping both of her shoulders tightly in his hands, making her face him. He wanted to see the moment she realized her lie was falling apart. </p><p>"How do you know it's her? How do you know it's not just some crazy girl who...<br/>
Who somehow learned about your soulmate and tricked you into thinking it was her? That it's not just a hallucination that's coming from your messed up brain?" The handler poked Five's forehead, and he angrily pushed her hand away releasing her shoulders at once. </p><p>"Stop fucking lying to me!" He raised his voice, his eyes getting teary as his emotions acted like a volcano, moments before the big eruption comes. "That day when I told you that nobody saw me in the alley I fucking lied, because fate is a dick and my soulmate was there, seeing me kill a man, and I couldn't kill her too so I spared her life. I meant to kill her last night because I didn't want to let you down, kill my fucking soulmate because I had no way of knowing who she was! Because of you I almost killed my soulmate like she was just another name on these files." </p><p>By this point Five was already crying, his hands shaking. The handler didn't move, her head slightly bowed down, as she didn't dare to look at his hurtful eyes. Five's heart ached more as he knew deep down that it's not because she regrets lying to him that she can't look at him, that she's most probably upset that the secret is out. "I just don't understand why..." He said weakly, but the silence in the room made his voice sound almost normal. </p><p>The handler sighed heavily as she sat back down, her feet too shaky and weak to hold her body. "You are my best man, Five... I'm sorry you found out this way, but I always knew what your soulmate meant to you, and I knew what it meant to me also. I couldn't let you leave Five," Five lifted his gaze towards her, his jaw clenched, much like his fists. </p><p>"I knew that the moment that you would've known who your soulmate is, you would've left the commission behind, and leaving this behind Five, would be such a shame for you, especially with your set of skills-"</p><p>"So you take away from me the one thing I wanted? The one thing I asked from you? I gave five years of my fucking life to you and only asked for one thing- and you find a way to get everything you want on every aspect while I get jack shit?! Well sorry to break the news to you, but it doesn't work that way." Five said and pulled out his gun, pointing it straight at her. </p><p>"Woah, Five calm the fuck down! Put the gun away, we can solve this without using violence!" The handler tried to reason with him, but Five was too far gone in his anger that he couldn't give a flying fuck about that. "Sorry handler, but violence is all I know, remember?" A dry smile was coming up to his face, the side of him that seeks revenge yearned to see her drenched in her own blood. </p><p>"Careful Five, you sure you want to be like this? Vanya won't want to be with a killer for a soulmate." The handler said on her same as always a pleasant voice, not breaking her brave persona even when facing death.</p><p>One tough bitch. </p><p>Five let out a dry chuckle and loaded his gun, pointing it back at her. "Well, the night we officially realized we were soulmates did happen when I tried to kill her, thanks to you of course, so I guess it too early for that. See you in hell, bitch."</p><p>"Five don-"<br/>
Bang! Five took the shot, the bullet hitting her right between the eyes, making her head fall back and her body go limp all over her probably very expensive office chair. Luckily nobody heard the shot getting fired, thank god for whoever created silencers. The perfect hole made blood stream down her face, staining her 50's stylized dress, but all Five could do at the sight was smile. It felt so good, yet Five had to swear to himself that it's the last kill he'll ever do. </p><p>And so with that thought in mind, Five quickly exited the office, making sure to close the door behind him and tried his best to not act suspiciously as he walked fast inside the hallways he deeply hoped he would be seeing for the last time. When he was finally out of the building and inside his car, he finally let himself close his eyes and take a deep breath. He couldn't help but smile at the relief that washed over him. </p><p>That smile didn't leave his face the entire drive back, his cheek muscles were sore by the time he got back to Vanya's house but he didn't even care, as long as he got to be by Vanya's side again. Five got inside her house, the time on his hand watch showed it was 9 am.<br/>
"Five?" Vanya called from what appears to be the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs filled the air, making Five's stomach to growl. "Hey, I'm back." He said as he got to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Vanya slightly swaying her hips while humming a song. </p><p>"Where did you go? The note you left didn't give away much." She said and let a giggle once he came and hugged her from behind. "Oh nowhere, just to quit my job." Vanya turned around on his arms to face him, a glimpse of hope in her eyes. Five's smile grew bigger as he put a strand of Vanya's hair behind her ear. </p><p>"It's officially behind us now. We can start a new life, finally." Five said and Vanya immediately hugged him, the laughter of pure bliss escaped her lips. Five hugged her back, wishing this would be the rest of his life now. </p><p>Vanya, eggs, and bacon. Who needs more than that?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>